The Third Child
by MarauderMerry
Summary: (A/U) There are three Saiya-jin halflings... Gohan, Goten and Trunks. Well, now there's another one... and his name is Ryoku. But there's a huge difference between Ryoku and the others... Ryoku is more Saiya-jin than human. (Just what Vegeta needs!) R


The Third Child  
  
  
  
  
  
Written by; AngelOfDeathShini  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own DBZ, although that would give my life meaning. This story basically explains the birth and first couple of years of Ryoku, another half-ling. Saiya-jin half-ling, that is. He is the son of my own character, Mihiko/Vichaya, and Yamucha. (Aren't you glad I didn't kill off Chi Chi and nab Goku? I hate it when people do stuff like that.) This is NOT a sequel to my other story, 'She's so High Above Me'. this story has a recollection of events that do not go along with the preceding story. Rated; PG-13 ( mild cussing and. child abuse? .just kidding)  
  
  
  
The Earth was slowly starting to breath again. Wildlife, plant life, and even human life were starting to ease back into the comfort of a life without chaos. Although the foolish human population praised Mr. Satan for his 'defeat' of the monster Cell, the real heroes were all atop Dende's lookout tower, none of them speaking a word. They had just spoken their last words with Goku. he had died in a valiant attempt to destroy Cell. But Cell had come back, having reached perfection, and Goku had to lend his power to his son, Gohan, in order to defeat him. Now, after all that had died had been restored to life, after Goku had said good-bye, and after the dragonballs had scattered across the Earth once again, the remaining fighters had spent the last few minutes in revered silence and reflection. (All for Vegeta. he had not yet returned from the battlefield.)  
  
"Erm. guys?"  
  
Gohan, Piccolo, Marai Trunks, Yamucha, Krillin, Tien, Choazu Mr. Popo, and Dende all turned their heads to glance at Mihiko, who had been so quite since they had talked with Goku for the last time.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" asked Krillin.  
  
"I need a doctor.!" moaned Mihiko.  
  
"WHAAAAAT!?" yelled everybody.  
  
Mihiko fell to her knees and clutched her stomach with her left arm. Yamucha and Trunks rushed over to her side in the blink of an eye. Trunks put a hand around her waist and held her up on her left side. Mihiko put her right arm around Yamucha's neck and he held her up on her right. Mihiko seemed like she was in great pain, and that made everybody panic.  
  
"What the Hell is going on?!" shouted Piccolo.  
  
"What's hurting her?!" yelled Krillin in panic.  
  
"Aunt Mihiko. what's wrong?!" said Trunks with upset concern.  
  
"Tell us what's hurting you!!" shouted Yamucha.  
  
Mihiko held her head up and shifted her eyes towards Yamucha. Her face didn't look like it was pain-stricken. it was more a mixture of panic and urgency. She seemed to be shooting daggers at Yamucha with her gaze. He turned white and gulped.  
  
"It. can't be. that.!" yelled Yamcha, taking a step back.  
  
"Can't be what?!" yelled Krillin in confusion.  
  
"What's wrong with Mihiko?!" shouted Gohan.  
  
"Tell us what's wrong, Mihiko! Tell us!!" barked Piccolo.  
  
Mihiko looked up at her friends with red eyes and her ki roared, influencing Trunks and Yamucha to jump back.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU ASKING QUESTIONS?! I SAID I NEED A DOCTOR!! NOOOOOOOW!!!" screamed Mihiko.  
  
Mihiko fell back on her knees and glared at her friends. Although her commanding voice imposed fear upon her comrades, it was that fear that kept them from approaching her. But Piccolo appeared by her side and picked her up.  
  
"Just do as she says! Hurry!" shouted Piccolo to everyone. He threw a glare at the rest of them, daring them to argue.  
  
Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks, Yamucha, and Krillin all took off in the sky, leaving a trail of smoke behind them. Tien, Mr. Popo, Dende, and Choazu were to shocked to move.  
  
"Wow. That came out of nowhere!" said Tien in bewilderment.  
  
"I'll say!" stuttered Choazu.  
  
"I hope she ends up okay." said Dende, looking down from his lookout. Sometimes. it was not easy being a god. he hoped he wouldn't have to do anything. necessary. that would threaten Mihiko's safety.  
  
  
  
Yamucha paced up and down the hallway in front of the surgery door, sweating bullets. Trunks sat in the chair, staring at the entrance in silent worry. Krillin and Gohan sat nervously on the sofa, and Piccolo leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed, near a large plant.  
  
".What could possibly be wrong with her? Couldn't Dende have healed her?" asked Gohan.  
  
"If Mihiko says something, you had better just listen and trust her. She looked like she knew what she was talking about." said Piccolo calmly.  
  
"But Gohan's right, Piccolo, Dende could have healed her.." said Krillin matter-of-factly.  
  
".No, he couldn't have." spoke up Yamucha.  
  
Everyone looked at Yamucha. He glanced back at them, and stopped walking when he noticed they were staring. His stormy eyes were soft with concern. like he had been thinking deeply.  
  
"Why not?" said Trunks with confusion.  
  
"And why are you so sure?" said Piccolo suspiciously.  
  
"Well. ahhhh." mumbled Yamucha sheepishly.  
  
Yamucha stopped when he felt the thunderous ki of an approaching fighter. The others must have felt it to, because Trunks, Krillin, and Gohan stood up, and Piccolo unfolded his arms.  
  
All of a sudden, a blue blur came thundering through the door, breaking it off of its hinges. A couple of nurses screamed and ran. What seemed like a short ball of blue fire stomped right up to the closest person to him. Yamucha.  
  
"Where the Hell is Vichaya?!" screamed the Saiya-jin no Ouji, an inch from Yamucha's nose.  
  
"Uhhhhhh. hi, Vegeta." said Yamucha, leaning back a bit.  
  
"She's in there, dad." said Trunks, pointing to the operating room.  
  
"Well, what is she DOING in the hospital?!" yelled Vegeta, his hair flaring even more than usual in his fury.  
  
"Hey, how did you know that Mihiko was in the hospital?" asked Krillin quizzically.  
  
"Because we're mentally linked, you fool! I'm in the middle of no where and my ears start ringing with shrieks from that pathetic excuse for a warrior!" shouted Vegeta.  
  
"Really? Did she tell you what was wrong with her?" asked Krillin, taking a step forward.  
  
Vegeta shot Krillin a look that would have made a dragon whimper. His judgmental stare made Krillin feel like the Saiya-jin Prince was pondering whether he was worth having his question answered.  
  
"That's what made me come running! She wasn't in any pain at all!" said Vegeta like it was obvious.  
  
"WHAT!?" yelled everybody incredulously.  
  
"Well, if she was in any pain, do you think she'd come crying to me? Do you think she'd be crying at ALL!?" said Vegeta.  
  
"Then. why did she talk to you through her mind, Father?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I have no idea! She was screaming at me to get to her, that she needed me!! You'd THINK she could take care of her self. spineless excuse for a princess." mumbled Vegeta savagely.  
  
"So why would she need her brother, but not be in any pain?" said Gohan in wonder.  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth to answer, probably sarcastically, but the swinging door of the waiting-room almost hit him as he narrowly evaded it. Chi Chi and Bulma holding Chibi Trunks stormed into the room, worried looks on their faces.  
  
"Here we go." sighed Piccolo with annoyance.  
  
"What's wrong with Mihiko?!" yelled Chi Chi in the same worried voice everyone always heard. although it was usually concerning Gohan.  
  
"Why does EVERYONE know about this?" asked Krillin in amazement.  
  
"Let me guess. you all got a message from Mihiko that said 'I need you, come to the hospital'?" said Bulma.  
  
"No. She said, 'get over to me now or I'll make your life a living Hell'!" shouted Vegeta.  
  
Chibi Trunks laughed. Vegeta glared at his infant son.  
  
"Well, we'll know what's wrong with her when she comes out, won't we? So there's nothing we can do but sit and wait." said Bulma logically.  
  
"I hope nothings wrong." said Gohan so innocently that it reminded everybody of Goku for a second. (Except for Vegeta, of course.)  
  
The group spent one apprehensive hour sighing, pacing, and waiting. Vegeta griped every 10 minutes, than Bulma kept him relatively quite after the first half hour. Chi Chi sat on the couch with Gohan, Yamucha continued to pace back and forth, and Krillin sat on the other side of Gohan, his eyes closed, trying to reach Mihiko's mind. Trunks held Chibi Trunks, which was a pretty peculiar sight for everyone else. Finally, the doctor emerged from the operating room. Everybody jumped out of their seats.  
  
"Doctor? What's wrong with her?" asked Bulma.  
  
The doctor looked around the room, spotted Yamucha, and walked over to him with a smile. He whispered something to Yamucha in his ear and stepped back, smiling. The expression on Yamucha's face was indescribable. a mixture of shock, happiness. and sheer terror.  
  
"Congratulations, Mr. Yamucha." said the doctor cheerfully.  
  
They all stared. Considering the group, the doctor looked uneasy with their eyes bearing holes in his skull.  
  
"Er. what?" said Krillin.  
  
"Why are you congratulating Yamucha?" asked Gohan.  
  
Vegeta growled impatiently.  
  
"I have been waiting long enough!" he yelled, shoving aside the doctor rudely.  
  
Vegeta slammed open the doors to the operating room as he strode forward. He had only taken a few steps forward when the sight before him caused him to stop dead. And just as his breath failed, everyone else came from behind him to see what all the commotion was about. They peeked over Vegeta's shoulders, and got their answer with one eyeful.  
  
Mihiko was in a hospital bed, sitting up from under the white covers, a bundle of blankets in her arms. One nurse stood next to her, checking her pulse and blood pressure. Mihiko's face was filled with utmost bliss and awe, even though she wasn't smiling. She seemed to be examining the bundle she was holding as if it was a precious jewel she had never seen before. The fighters in the room could feel her ki ricocheting in soft waves, she was so mellow. which was very strange for her.  
  
"U-uhhh. Muh-Mihiko.??" stuttered Krillin.  
  
Mihiko jerked her head up, just noticing her gaping audience.  
  
"Oh, hi guys! What's up?" said Mihiko awkwardly.  
  
"You barraged us with loud and annoying mind messages telling us you're in big trouble, and all you can say is, 'WHAT'S UP'?!" yelled Vegeta, scaring away the nurse.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. but I'm glad you're all here. I. have. a surprise, I guess I should say." said Mihiko, her voice cracking as if she was holding back tears.  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma approached Mihiko with concern. Yamucha's eyes widened as he took a step back into the corner. He gulped deeply.  
  
"This had better be good, Mihiko." said Piccolo with a deep frown.  
  
Mihiko looked up at Piccolo and smiled. Her expression was so full of joy, he couldn't help but smile back. at least for a second. Mihiko looked down and slowly unfolded one of the blankets, rotating her arms so they could see what was inside.  
  
Inside her arms was a baby. a baby with black fuzz on his round small head that was already lifted, dark eyes that had already opened, and a brown tail clutched in his small hands. The boys gasped and the girls squealed. Chi Chi and Bulma rushed over to Mihiko's bed, hugging and kissing her. Yamucha gasped and took a few steps forward, his eyes wide with and mixture of marvel and delight.  
  
"Oh, Mihiko! Congratulations!!" squealed Bulma in delight.  
  
"Oh, a baby boy. he's so beautiful!" said Chi Chi with her brightest smile.  
  
Krillin, Gohan, and Trunks, (who was holding Chibi Trunks), looked too shocked to move. Gohan and Krillin's jaws had hit the floor. Marai Trunks had almost dropped Chibi Trunks upon seeing the baby, and now his left eye was twitching in a way similar to his father. After shaking their heads up a bit, Gohan and Krillin stepped forward eagerly. Trunks took a few steps forward, gazing curiously at his new cousin.  
  
"Wow, Mihiko! He's so cute!" said Gohan with glee.  
  
Mihiko smiled and ruffled Gohan's chunky hair.  
  
"Wow. you with a kid! Nearly gave me a heart attack!" said Krillin, shaking his head in amazement.  
  
"What's up, little cousin?" said Trunks, whose smile couldn't be any wider. Chibi Trunks just giggled in Marai Trunks' arms.  
  
While everybody was talking and giggling, Vegeta was boiling from head to toe.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?!?" Vegeta screamed in rage.  
  
Everybody shut up at once and turned their necks to look at Vegeta, who was burning with explosive rage.  
  
"It's your nephew. see, he even kinda' looks like ya'!" smiled Mihiko, holding up her son in front of Vegeta.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR." Vegeta was about to explode.  
  
"Mihiko.' said Piccolo suddenly.  
  
Piccolo had been so quiet that everybody jumped when he spoke. Mihiko leaned over so she could see Piccolo to the left of everyone, still standing a foot inside the doorway.  
  
"Hi, Piccolo!" waved Mihiko happily with her fingers.  
  
"Hi. now how did that baby get here?" asked Piccolo in a rough voice.  
  
Everybody stared at Mihiko intently. they too had been wanting to ask this question since they saw the baby. Mihiko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, her friend's wide, staring eyes made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, first they stripped me naked, and then-" Mihiko started naming things off of her fingers.  
  
"WHO'S THE DAMNED FATHER?!" shouted Piccolo. Kuririn snickered.  
  
Mihiko could tell that Piccolo was holding back his fury. Vegeta was also boiling in silent wrath.  
  
"Whoever it is had better know what he got himself into.!" said Vegeta, who was starting to foam at the mouth.  
  
"Yeah Mihiko, who is it??" inquired Bulma and Chi Chi at the same time.  
  
"I would certainly love to know..." said Krillin curiously.  
  
Mihiko smiled and pointed at Vegeta.  
  
"VEGETA?!?!" yelled everybody, except Vegeta, who yelled, 'ME?!' in a panicky voice.  
  
Mihiko rolled her eyes.  
  
"Behind you, fool." said Mihiko to Vegeta, still pointing.  
  
Vegeta whirled around to see a man who was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. Vegeta started twitching. Piccolo's eyes turned red.  
  
"YAMUCHA?!?!" screamed everybody.  
  
Chibi Trunks started laughing. Piccolo slowly turned to face Yamcha, who said nothing. He just looked at Mihiko with an expression no one had ever seen on him before.  
  
"Come see your son." beamed Mihiko.  
  
Yamucha strode past Vegeta and Piccolo, who were too taken aback to start yelling, (or killing), up to Mihiko. Yamucha slowly kissed Mihiko on her glowing cheek and then picked up his new son out of her hands. The baby laughed and pulled on Yamucha's shirt. He stroked his son's face gently.  
  
".Mihiko?.Yamucha?." stammered an amazed Bulma.  
  
Mihiko and Yamcha looked up, and Yamucha's face instantly went red.  
  
"When did this happen?" said Chi Chi weakly.  
  
".I just got two new family members." mumbled Future Trunks.  
  
"Well. I won't get into the details, but we just. fell in love, I guess. There's no other way to describe it." said Mihiko, kissing Yamucha's cheek.  
  
"Wow. way to go Yamucha! I didn't event think Mihiko was into guys!" laughed Krillin.  
  
Mihiko hit Krillin with a huge mallet that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Just because I just had a baby doesn't mean I got weaker, Q-ball! In fact, I feel stronger then ever!" said Mihiko matter-of-factly.  
  
"But how could you have been pregnant?" asked Trunks with confusion.  
  
"What do you mean, Trunks?" asked Gohan.  
  
Trunks looked at Mihiko with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Well, you never looked like a pregnant woman. You didn't have the large stomach, the pains, or anything." said Trunks.  
  
"Well, I took a pregnancy test a couple days after the ummm.well, the ahhh. ya' know." said Mihiko awkwardly.  
  
Yamucha was blushing furiously. This reminder seemed to make Vegeta's face a deeper shade of purple.  
  
"Yes, we know." said Bulma impatiently.  
  
"Yeah. well, it said that I was pregnant, so. I prepared myself for the consequences, like the weight, the pains, the appetite. but they never came. And, well. I forgot about being pregnant!" laughed Mihiko.  
  
Everybody face-vaulted.  
  
"Only you would forget about something as important as pregnancy.." sighed Chi Chi.  
  
"I was training with Vegeta, and that's enough to distract anybody! Anyway, when I was in the middle of training in the room of Spirit and Time with Goku and Gohan, I noticed that even though a year went by in there, the baby wasn't born. I figured that since I was only in a 'ki form', the baby wasn't developing properly."  
  
"That's understandable." nodded Bulma. She seemed to be the only one who understood it.  
  
"Yeah! I got nervous about the safety of the baby, so I took off when the training was over, (and after I had eaten a bit). I took one of the better pregnancy test, ya' know, the Capsule Corp. ones that tell you more than you want to know?"  
  
"That was MY idea." muttered Bulma with a frown.  
  
"Well, anyway, it said that I was 8 months pregnant! So it turned out that the one-year training in the room of Spirit and Time hadn't disabled the baby's development, it just slowed it down! But I thought the stupid stick- thingy was just whacked up, so I went to fight Cell anyway."  
  
"Typical." sighed Chi Chi.  
  
"I had about 50 minor convulsions, but I just thought that it was a stomach- ache or something. When I got to Dende's Lookout, it hit me." said Mihiko.  
  
"But. but. how did the delivery go? Was it. normal?" asked Bulma interestedly.  
  
"Anything but! When I was in labor, it was strange because the doctor couldn't touch me! It was like there was an invisible force field around me, and every time the doctor tried to come close, he got a really nasty shock."  
  
"I think your just shy, Mihiko." snickered Krillin.  
  
"Quit interrupting! Anyway, I had the baby all by myself." Mihiko rubbed her stomach proudly, but then her face fell. "Man, that hurt like a bitch. anyways, after I had the baby, the shield wasn't in affect anymore. I erased the doctor's and the nurse's memory of the surgery to avoid questions, and kind of. 'told' them that the delivery was perfectly normal."  
  
"You can DO that?" asked Yamucha, who handed the baby to an eager Bulma. She and Chi Chi giggled over him and stroked his few strands of jet black hair.  
  
"Sure. ." Mihiko said proudly.  
  
"Well! It must be just part of being a Saiya-jin. female." said Chi Chi.  
  
"Yes! I see it now! That shield went over Mihiko to protect her from any enemies! Like, if she was in battle while the baby was ready to be born! And she didn't get a big stomach or any of the pains so it wouldn't affect with her fighting! HA! You Saiya-jins. you're entire anatomy revolves around fighting!" said Bulma, taking Chibi Trunks off of Future Trunks' hands.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS?!" screamed Vegeta, making everybody jump.  
  
Vegeta appeared in front of Yamcha and grabbed his throat, squeezing hard. Mihiko yelled.  
  
"HEY!! Let him go, Vegeta! He didn't do anything!!"  
  
"He got you PREGNANT!!" yelled Piccolo, who kicked Yamucha as soon as Vegeta threw him to the ground.  
  
Yamucha stopped himself right before he hit the wall. Vegeta and Piccolo chased him around the room in a blur. Yamucha did his best to evade Vegeta's fists. he ran around the room with his pursuers in a blur of shouts and death threats. All of a sudden, Mihiko appeared between them with her arms extended, causing Vegeta and Piccolo to halt. Yamucha looked over her, much taller than her, and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Look guys, I appreciate the big brother slash protective father act, but Yamucha did nothing wrong." said Mihiko, frowning.  
  
"Bull! That bakayaro probably took advantage of you while you were wounded!" yelled Piccolo.  
  
"He did NOT.!!" shouted Mihiko.  
  
"How DARE you take this deprived Earthling for a mate! Your Saiya-jin Royalty, and you merit more than this pathetic weakling!!" screamed Vegeta.  
  
Mihiko lowered her head in anger and strode up to Vegeta, her fury matching his.  
  
"And what do you think YOU did?!" shouted Mihiko, pointing at Bulma.  
  
"Hey!!" blushed Bulma.  
  
Vegeta was speechless. Mihiko grinned. Piccolo was still mad, but that comment had amused him noticeably, eliminating some of his misplaced anger.  
  
"Who are YOU to make ethical judgments on who I should or shouldn't choose, Princy?! At least my mate can fight! No offense, Bulma." said Mihiko, waving her hand at Bulma.  
  
Bulma just stared. Kuririn stifled a laugh and Trunks blushed a light shade of pink.  
  
The Saiya-jin Princess turned around and climbed back on her bed to sit on the side. Yamucha looked a little shocked, not to mention harassed. Vegeta at that moment was stone, contemplating his own existence in the corner. Piccolo just sighed and shook his head.  
  
"So. what're you going to name him?" asked Gohan.  
  
"His name is Ryoku. 'Ryo' means fire, and 'ku' means sky. The 'ku' is for Goku, since I told him a long time ago that I would name my child after him in some way. The 'ryo' is for Yamucha, like the desert that he came from! Together, the name means, 'burning sky.' I just wanted to have something with. meaning." Mihiko smiled and looked at Yamucha.  
  
"It's perfect." grinned Yamucha.  
  
"Well, now that's over with." Mihiko got down from off the bed and faced her friends.  
  
"The only thing left to decide now is who the god-parents are going to be." Mihiko said with a smile.  
  
Everybody started talking at once.  
  
"Cool, I wanna' be the godfather!" said Gohan, waving his arms.  
  
"No way, it's me. we go way back!" said Krillin, baby Ryoku in his arms.  
  
"Aunt Mihiko likes me the best!" said Trunks, nudging Krillin with his elbow.  
  
"You need a couple to have godparents!" said Chi Chi informatively.  
  
"Can we be both godparents and aunt and uncle?" asked Bulma gleefully.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. one at a time, people. I was actually thinking that the godfather should be." Mihiko sighed and her face fell a bit, but everyone knew she held it in quite well.  
  
"Goku. and Chi Chi. But, since he's. not here." mumbled Mihiko sadly.  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma looked at each other, than turned to Mihiko and comforted her.  
  
"Mihiko, WE would be honored to be Ryoku's grandparent's." Chi Chi said with damp eyes.  
  
".Thank you." smiled Mihiko.  
  
Mihiko regained composure and walked up to Piccolo with a serious disposition.  
  
"Now. about training." began Mihiko in a very serious tone.  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma face-vaulted. Everyone else laughed.  
  
"That's our Mihiko!" snickered Krillin.  
  
"Of course. this is very important! He'll start when he's one, little things of course and after three years of basic training from me, Piccolo, you'll train him for a year." Mihiko ran off.  
  
"Why me?" asked Piccolo with a raised (umm, eyelid?).  
  
"Because he needs to learn as much as he can from different teachers. Anyway, after that, he'll have three months of preparatory training." continued Mihiko.  
  
"Preparatory training? Preparing him for what?" sneered Vegeta.  
  
"For you. He'll get to spend time with you and get the training from Hell at the same time." Mihiko said simply.  
  
"I have to train the whelp as well?" said Vegeta, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yes. call him a whelp again, and I'll hurt you." warned Mihiko.  
  
"You have this all planned out, I see." said Bulma, sweatdrops on both her and Chi Chi.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" asked Yamucha.  
  
"You'll train him with me. It'll be a good chance for some 'other training'." grinned Mihiko, putting her arms around Yamucha's neck.  
  
"Heh heh." snickered Yamucha, putting his arms around her waist and moving in for a kiss.  
  
"Don't make me sick. I'd rather. be defeated in battle by Oolong than watch this." muttered Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta headed towards the door. Mihiko took her arms off of Yamucha and snickered at Vegeta's retreating back.  
  
"You'll accept it one day Vegeta, I know you will!" yelled Mihiko after him.  
  
And he was gone. Bulma handed Ryoku back to Mihiko, and her, Chi Chi, Krillin, Gohan, and Trunks all said their good-byes and left. Yamucha and Mihiko were left in the room alone, both staring at their son.  
  
"I've never felt more excited." said Mihiko, turning towards Yamucha.  
  
"Neither have I. .Let's go home." Yamucha kissed Mihiko on the lips, and they walked out together, the infant half-Saiya-jin rolling over and clutching his tail in his blankets.  
  
  
  
Three years passed.  
  
"Hey! Ryoku! Come here!" yelled Mihiko from outside her house. The little half Saiya-jin came tripping out on to the front yard and stopped in front of his mother, still tucking in hi shirt. He was short, even for a 1-year- old, naturally. He had a mess of chunky black hair that spiked straight up like Vegeta's with chunky bangs falling into his dark blue eyes. A red sash was tied around his forehead, and his facial features reminded everyone of Vegeta. Ryoku wore just dark blue pants with white legging, a white belt, and little black Chinese shoes. His arms, chest, and face were randomly covered with bandages and band-aids, as if he had gotten into messy spats earlier in his life. Altogether, he looked like an eager young Vegeta.  
  
"Hi!" laughed Ryoku. His voice was almost too deep for his age.  
  
"Hey Ry! Now, you know that you start your training today!" said Mihiko, kneeling down and rubbing his head.  
  
"Right, mommy! I'm ready!" said Ryoku eagerly, starting to stretch out.  
  
"That's my boy. Now, first, you follow me." Mihiko jogged into the woods, Ryoku struggling to keep up. Mihiko ran through the trees until she stopped at the lake. Ryoku stopped and caught his breath for a second while Mihiko looked around.  
  
"Ok, we'll start right now. Are you ready?" asked Mihiko.  
  
"Ummm.yes?" said Ryoku meekly.  
  
"Well then. here's your first lesson. swim!" Mihiko picked up her only son by his brown, fuzzy tail and through him into the lake. Ryoku splashed into the water. He surfaced and thrashed around.  
  
"Hey! No fair!" gurgled Ryoku.  
  
"Sorry. future Super Saiya-jins need the most thorough training!" laughed Mihiko as she sat on a rock. She knew that he wouldn't drown while she was there, so she wasn't worried. but she did keep a close eye on him.  
  
And so began the first two years of Ryoku's training. He learned the basics and meditated with his mother, he learned new techniques and sparred with his father. Trunks and Ryoku were formally introduced, fighting each other whenever either one was in sight. They became very close cousins, save for their constant competitiveness and rivalry. Everyone knew it was the Saiya- jin in them that made them that way, Vegeta and Mihiko fighting as they did. Ryoku also met Goten, and the two hit it off instantly. The three boys became the best of friends, inseparable  
  
"Hey there, Piccolo. long time no see. Ryoku, this is your godfather, Piccolo. Piccolo, this is your victim." said Mihiko.  
  
Ryoku walked up and looked Piccolo in the eye. Piccolo looked at Ryoku and laughed.  
  
"Why do I see Vegeta in him?" asked Piccolo.  
  
"Hey, it's his attitude. He idolizes the man. anyway, Ryoku. you're going to be training under Piccolo for a year. Are you prepared for this?" asked Mihiko.  
  
Ryoku frowned and nodded.  
  
"I warn you, kid. I will be anything but merciful." said Piccolo.  
  
"HA! I've got Ryoku to where he WANTS you to be hard on him! My boy's got the will of a dragon! Oh, and one more thing." said Mihiko.  
  
Mihiko took off her backpack and dumped out of it at least a dozen books. Piccolo staggered.  
  
"Every night just after dusk, Ryoku hits the books." said Mihiko.  
  
"What?! I am not playing teacher!" yelled Piccolo.  
  
"You don't have to, quit whining! He reads and learns all by himself, these books are designed for it. I don't want Ryoku to grow up without an education like his fath- um, like I did." said Mihiko.  
  
"You almost said father. Heh heh, you sound like Chi Chi." snickered Piccolo.  
  
"Dende, your right. I gotta' stop doing that. anyways, here's some sensu beans." said Mihiko.  
  
Mihiko took a brown bag out of her pocket and tossed it to Piccolo, who caught it.  
  
"Ya' know, just in case." smiled Mihiko.  
  
"Heh, right. Anything else I should know, mom?" said Piccolo sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, actually, there are a few more things. Ryoku's a light sleeper, if he sleeps at all. Don't try the 'leaving him out in the wilderness' thing, it'll be WAY to easy. You'll be astounded at his speed. You'll make sure not to kill him, alright? He's still got to deal with Vegeta, which I know he doesn't wanna' miss." said Mihiko.  
  
"Don't worry." said Piccolo.  
  
Mihiko knelt down and hugged her son. He hugged back and they let go. Mihiko kissed Ryoku on the cheek and stood up.  
  
"Train as hard as you can, okay?" said Mihiko to Ryoku.  
  
"I will. I'll miss you too, Mom. Don't worry about me, I am going to give Piccolo all I got!" Ryoku waved good-bye to his mother, and Mihiko flew away. Piccolo and Ryoku looked at each other. Piccolo smiled.  
  
"Well, here we go again." sighed Piccolo.  
  
Ryoku bent his head down in respect and brought it back up. The half Saiya- jin stood up straight, crossed his arms, and held his head up high. Then he frowned and smirked, looking exactly like Vegeta.  
  
"Wow, that's scary. you look like-"  
  
"Uncle Vegeta, I know. My mommy told me to do that." said Ryoku.  
  
"I bet she did. now." Piccolo powered up.  
  
"Let's see what you've got!" said Piccolo.  
  
  
  
The wind was hot, humid, and dry at the same time. The sand got into Ryoku's eyes and sweat dripped off of his forehead. Piccolo stood beside him. waiting. Suddenly, Ryoku laughed and pointed. Piccolo looked up to see Mihiko flying towards them at full speed. Just before she hit the ground, she stopped herself and landed. Ryoku ran up to her and they hugged. Mihiko let go of Ryoku and stood up to look at him.  
  
"Wow! You've gotten a lot stronger! I didn't expect you to be this powerful!" exclaimed Mihiko.  
  
"Hey. I'm great at this." said Piccolo.  
  
"Piccolo taught me agility, reaction, and he says I have better concentration then you!" said Ryoku happily.  
  
"Oh he did, did he?" said Mihiko, baring holes into Piccolo's skull with her eyes.  
  
"Yeah! .But I miss you and dad. Can we go home now?" asked Ryoku.  
  
"Sure. Say good-bye to Piccolo." said Mihiko.  
  
Piccolo held out his hand to shake, but Ryoku jumped up and squeezed the Namekian tightly around his leg. Piccolo blushed, but ruffled Ryoku's hair.  
  
"You did good, kid." said Piccolo.  
  
"See ya!' said Mihiko and Ryoku. The two took off into the sky and out of Piccolo's sight.  
  
"Where are we going, Mom?" asked Ryoku while they were flying.  
  
"We're going to go home. You can take a week off, but then it's a month of preparation training." said Mihiko.  
  
"Preparation? For what?" asked Ryoku.  
  
Mihiko grinned.  
  
"For Vegeta. Believe me, you'll need it."  
  
Mihiko and Ryoku arrived at their home a while later. Yamcha was outside, waiting for them. Ryoku ran up to Yamcha and tried to tackle him. The little half Saiya-jin was surprised to find out that he couldn't. He looked up at his dad and Yamcha smiled. He picked up his son. Ryoku spoke as Mihiko walked over.  
  
"Hey, dad. how come I couldn't tackle you?" said Ryoku.  
  
"Your mom's training really packs it into you. quickly, too. If it weren't for me working for the new firm, and she could train me all the time, I would probably be as strong as her!" said Yamcha.  
  
"Dream on, babe. I've got to go talk to Vegeta. Ryoku, you eat something and meditate outside for a while after your done, okay?" said Mihiko.  
  
"Okay, mom!" said Ryoku happily.  
  
Yamcha led Ryoku back into their house and Mihiko blasted off towards Vegeta's house.  
  
Flying over Satan City, she could see the high school. Gohan will be going there soon. god, he's gotten so big! You must be proud, Goku.  
  
Mihiko landed in front of Vegeta's Gravity Room and opened the door. As usual, Vegeta was a Super Saiya-jin, and poor little Trunks was struggling to stand up in 100 times gravity. Mihiko went unnoticed by Vegeta or his son, so she crept behind Vegeta and yelled.  
  
"YOHO!!" yelled Mihiko.  
  
Vegeta almost fell, but he recovered and spun around. He saw Mihiko and threw a punch at Mihiko's face, his normal greeting. Mihiko jumped up and landed behind Vegeta. He stopped and she punched him in the back of his head. Vegeta hit the wall, but yelled and came back with another punch. Mihiko moved a little to the left and kneed Vegeta in his stomach before he could touch her. Vegeta coughed and bent over, holding his gut.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta! Your number's up!' said Mihiko happily.  
  
"What are you talking about, Vichaya?" coughed Vegeta.  
  
"In one month, you're going to train Ryoku for one year." said Mihiko.  
  
"Feh. Like he could handle it." muffled Vegeta.  
  
"Don't cut him short! He just finished taking Piccolo's best! And if he could handle half of me, all of you will be a breeze!" snickered Mihiko.  
  
Vegeta spat on the ground and stood up. He grinned.  
  
"You've got it. Now don't blame me if he doesn't survive it!" said Vegeta.  
  
"Some people never change." sighed Mihiko. She appeared right next to Vegeta and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled away and wiped his cheek in disgust. Mihiko smiled and walked up to Trunks.  
  
"How would you like that, Trunks? You get to spend an entire year with Ryoku!" said Mihiko.  
  
"That's cool. Aunt. Mihiko.!' said Trunks, struggling to stand up.  
  
Mihiko winked and took off to the horizon.  
  
  
  
"Well, here he is!" said Mihiko.  
  
Ryoku was ready to train with Vegeta. Ryoku gulped and looked up at Vegeta. (There are limited amounts of people who have to look up to Vegeta.) -~_^-  
  
"So. you think you can keep up with MY training, do ya' kid?" said Vegeta.  
  
"Yes." said Ryoku confidently. Vegeta snickered.  
  
"Well, your uncle is going to be the slave-driver from Hell. get my drift?" snickered Vegeta.  
  
"Okay." Ryoku smiled cutely.  
  
"I don't think you get it." started Vegeta.  
  
"Oh for Kami's sake, he's NOT afraid, Vegeta!" yelled Mihiko.  
  
Vegeta grinned.  
  
"Oh, he will be. He will be." said Vegeta.  
  
And so began some of the hardest training of Ryoku's young life.  
  
  
  
One year later. the sun rose with a warm smile, but that's not what woke Ryoku up.  
  
"Get up, you lazy idiot!" yelled Vegeta, kicking Ryoku out of his cot. Ryoku got up and even made his cot at lightning speed. After he was done, he stood at attention in front of Vegeta. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Alright, kid. You did good. You took everything I threw at you like a man and a warrior. Now, since Vichaya is taking you off of my hands today, I am going to give you one final challenge. If you pass it, I'll teach you the Galactic Gun." said Vegeta.  
  
".Uhh, sir?" asked Ryoku.  
  
"What?!" said Vegeta.  
  
".I don't really WANT to learn the Galactic Gun."  
  
Vegeta just stared at this insolent child. (From Vegeta's point of view, that is.)  
  
"I do not mean to be disrespectful, Uncle Vegeta, sir. It's just that.well . would it be alright if I could. choose my prize?" asked Ryoku.  
  
"HA HAA HA HAA HA HAA HA HAA!! Of course, little Prince! HA HAA! You have your mother's annoying initiative! But go ahead, choose you reward, boy!" laughed Vegeta.  
  
Ryoku smiled and spoke.  
  
"What do I have to do, sir?" asked Ryoku.  
  
"Okay, here's the deal. if you can land a punch in my face, you can get your, 'chosen' prize!" said Vegeta.  
  
"You mean it? Alright, I'll do it!" said Ryoku, powering up.  
  
Vegeta slightly powered up and smirked. Ryoku came flying at Vegeta with his fists out. At first it was all punches and kicks with an occasional ki blast, but none of it got close to Vegeta's face. Then, Ryoku changed his strategy from physical to mental warfare. Ryoku came at Vegeta surprised the Saiya-jin no Ouji with a very close Masenko. Vegeta easily blocked it, but it made a lot of smoke. When the dust cleared, Ryoku was gone. Vegeta looked around, but couldn't sense his ki. Then Vegeta looked over his shoulder to meet Ryoku's fist in his own cheek. Ryoku jumped back in case of a reaction, and Vegeta just stared. That actually hurt a little... Ryoku smiled with pride, but quickly diminished it when he saw the anger in Vegeta's face.  
  
"I, uh, I'm. sorry.' mumbled Ryoku.  
  
"For what?!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Umm, for hitting-" started Ryoku.  
  
"For 'hitting me'?! Kid, if I told you to hit me, WHY are you saying sorry?!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
Ryoku held his head up but said nothing.  
  
".That was good. But, your still nowhere near me, got it?" said Vegeta.  
  
"Yes, sir." said Ryoku.  
  
"Now. tell me what you planned."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me how you did that! Your strategy, fool!"  
  
"OH! Right. well, at first I was just trying to hit you. But my desire to win clouded my mind and it prevented my concentration. So I used my head and threw a weak Masenko at your face to create a diversion. Then I ran between your legs so you wouldn't touch me with your arms. Then I used the 'Silent Wrath' technique that Mom taught me to keep so quite that my heart slowed down, my ki stopped pulsing, and my breath shortened. Anyway, you turned around, and I hit you."  
  
Vegeta's jaw was at the floor. He shook his head and snickered.  
  
"Not bad. So. what's your reward, Ryoku?" said Vegeta.  
  
"That."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What you just said."  
  
"What did I just say?!"  
  
"My name."  
  
".Excuse me?" stuttered Vegeta.  
  
".. This year has been a real challenge. your discouragement and taunting made it really hard to keep going. All I want. is a little, umm. reverence?" said Ryoku nervously.  
  
Vegeta and Ryoku stared at each other for a while until Vegeta broke it.  
  
"HA HAA HA HAA HA HAAA! So, you want a little respect, huh? Ok, Ryoku, son of my sister, you'll get what you ask for! Just don't push your luck!" said Vegeta.  
  
"Thank you, sir." said Ryoku.  
  
Mihiko walked through the door.  
  
"Hey, Ry! How did the training go?" asked Mihiko, hugging Ryoku around the head. Ryoku shifted.  
  
"Moooooom, don't hug me in front of Vegeta!" said Ryoku through his teeth.  
  
Mihiko stood back up and raised her eyebrow.  
  
"I think you've rubbed off too much on my son, bro." laughed Mihiko sarcastically.  
  
"It's called 'growing up.' You should try it sometime." snickered Vegeta.  
  
"Oh yeah, Vegeta, you've grown up mentally, but you forgot the physical part where you actually grow!" said Mihiko, patting Vegeta's head.  
  
Vegeta growled and Mihiko hugged him.  
  
"Thanks for training the kid! See ya' later!" Mihiko disappeared before Vegeta could hit her off.  
  
She reappeared next to the door. Ryoku followed Mihiko out and Vegeta raised his hand, as if to mention something. But he dropped it back down and looked at the door.  
  
No. Vichaya can't find out about the flash. not yet, anyway.  
  
  
  
Ryoku ran after Goten and Trunks, his own black sash tied around his eyes. Goten and Trunks were careful to hide their power levels while zipping around Goten's house. Ryoku flew after his cousin, but just as he was about to give up, Ryoku disappeared. Trunks looked over his shoulder, and when he saw no one there, he came to a halt. He did a very Vegeta-like smirk and turned his head back forward. He let out a yell of surprise when he nearly kissed Ryoku. Ryoku smiled and poked Trunks on the forehead.  
  
"Your it." grinned Ryoku.  
  
"Awwwww. man!" griped Trunks.  
  
Goten stopped running and sat down on the grass next to Ryoku.  
  
"I'm hungry." said Goten.  
  
"So am I." said Ryoku.  
  
"We'll get something to eat in a sec. Goten and I have something to show you, Ry! Isn't that right, Goten?" winked Trunks.  
  
Goten smiled and stood up.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" said Goten.  
  
"Well. show me already!" said Ryoku.  
  
Goten and Trunks stood next to each other and started to power up. The ground shook and pieces of the Earth started to rise. Ryoku's eyes widened. Trunks's eyes turned green. Goten's hair stood on end. Then, they both went Super Saiya-jin.  
  
"WOW! That's cool, guys! I'm not the only one!" yelled Ryoku happily.  
  
"What?!" said Goten and Trunks surprisingly.  
  
Ryoku grinned and went Super Saiya-jin. He looked like Vegeta with golden Yamcha hair.  
  
"HEY! Now we all can do it! Does Aunt Mihiko know about this?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yeah. and boy, was SHE happy!" laughed Ryoku.  
  
The three half Saiya-jins stood laughing, while their mothers sat in the Son kitchen, talking about their sons. Well, Bulma and Chi Chi were talking. Mihiko just ate. A lot.  
  
"Mihiko, will you PLEASE stop eating and talk with us?" said Bulma.  
  
"I would expect the boys to eat like that, but not YOU." said Chi Chi.  
  
"Hey, I need fuel." said Mihiko, pushing away the food and whipping her mouth. She grinned and looked out the window.  
  
"How bout' those kids, huh? They're so powerful." said Mihiko.  
  
"I know! They're going to be more powerful then you guys if you don't watch out!" laughed Chi Chi. Bulma laughed with her, but Mihiko just turned her head around.  
  
"In all sincerity, they probably will." said Mihiko with a sigh.  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi stopped laughing and sipped their tea.  
  
"Juuhachi says I've changed a lot. I'm beginning to believe her. I've feel like I've lost my inner child, like I've passed it on to Ryoku. I feel like an old woman." muttered Mihiko.  
  
"No you aren't, Mihiko!" said Bulma.  
  
"Yeah. the first several weeks that Goku wasn't here, you had enough happiness for all of us. When you and the little guys are together. it's as if you're all the same age!" said Chi Chi.  
  
Mihiko looked up and smiled.  
  
"Thank, guys. I've gotta' go. Ryoku has to study." Mihiko waved good-bye to Bulma and Chi Chi and disappeared.  
  
Mihiko appeared in front of the boys, startling them.  
  
"Hey, guys. Looking good!" smiled Mihiko.  
  
"Thanks!" said Goten, Trunks, and Ryoku proudly.  
  
"We have to go home now, boys. so we'll see ya' later!" said Mihiko.  
  
Mihiko and Ryoku waved good-bye to Goten and Trunks as they flew into the sky. The sun was about to set. Since Mihiko's house and the Son house weren't very far from each other, they arrived home in no time. Ryoku and Mihiko sat down on the hill to watch the nightfall.  
  
"Ah, Ryoku, I wish you could have met Son Goku before he died." said Mihiko.  
  
"You guys were best friends, right?" asked Ryoku.  
  
"Still are. I can feel his presence everywhere. I've known Goku for as long as I can remember. Just like you, Goten, and Trunks." said Mihiko.  
  
". I'll see him someday. I can feel it, mom.' said Ryoku, staring at the sun.  
  
"That may be true. You have my psychic powers in you, Ryoku. But that's the one thing I can't train you with. You have to develop them on your own. I know you'll be a great warrior someday, and you will surpass even me." smiled Mihiko.  
  
"Even YOU?" said Ryoku astonishingly.  
  
"Hey, if Gohan could do it with Goku, so can you." laughed Mihiko.  
  
Mihiko put her arm around her sons shoulders and he leaned up against her side. The wind blew against Mihiko's now long hair. She closed her eyes.  
  
Goku.we've come so far together. are you truly gone? Am I supposed to live the rest of my life without you? I think not. you'll be back here again. the first time someone says the word 'fight', you'll come running back here as fast as you can. and I'll be waiting.  
  
The sun set, but not for the last time.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
